Found You
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Ordered by Prince Jarvan, Quinn writes a report on Noxian activity on the Halls of Justice. She then realizes that she had forgotten a particular assassin. One-shot.


**Found You**

Quinn sighed as she finished up the last sentence in her report to Prince Jarvan. He had asked her to keep an eye on Noxian behavior in the Halls of Justice—almost going against the League of Legends policy. The scout wondered if what she was doing was wrong as she signed her name at the bottom. She knew that the Prince was suspecting Noxian activity in Demacian borders but following around Noxians seemed a bit extreme. Quinn sat back in her chair while she gazed at the ten page long report. She flexed her stiff hand as she looked over at Valor sleeping on her bed.

Getting up from her seat, Quinn knelt by her bed and watched him with a smile. They both had a long day on Summoner's Rift and the scout decided that it would be better for them to rest in her personal room in the Halls rather than traveling back to Demacia. She watched the eagle breathe softly and felt a little guilty that she would have to wake him up to deliver her report to Jarvan.

"I'm sorry that I have to wake you Val, but the Prince really needs these papers." Quinn apologized to her partner, softly poking him. The groggy eagle glared at her, ignoring her completely as he flipped around. Quinn chuckled and poked him again, earning a low irritated squawk from the large bird. The scout huffed as she pushed back her short navy hair, "Valor, I promise I will leave you in peace if you just do this little favor."

Valor unwillingly picked himself off of Quinn's bed with a long squawk, making her grin. She patted his feathers as she got back to her feet and walked over to her desk. Quinn picked up the stack of papers and quickly skimmed through each one, mumbling names of Noxians as she read.

"Jericho Swain… Emilia LeBlanc… Vladimir… Katarina and Cassiopeia Du Couteau… I feel like I'm missing someone." Quinn thought aloud as she went through the papers again. Valor watched his partner sigh in frustration and he fell back on the sheets, shutting his eyes. Quinn tossed her report back on her desk and slouched back in her chair. She rested her elbows on her desk, covering her eyes as she thought. Quinn sighed loudly when nothing came to mind and she slammed her hands on her desk. "Swain, LeBlanc, Vladimir, Katarina, and Cassiopeia… Draven and Darius… Who am I missing?"

The scout walked over to the only window in her room and looked out to the garden. There she saw the Master of Shadows, Zed, calmly meditating on the grass with his shadows sparring in front of him. She watched the blades clashed together and wondered how Zed could concentrate on his meditation with all the noise. Suddenly, Quinn felt something jump into her mind as she stared at the blades.

 _How could I not realize it? I've dealt with a similar blade before—long before Valor and I were champions in the League and even before we were a part of the Demacian Elite._ Quinn quickly walked away from the window and back over to her desk. Picking up her report again and searched for the one name that was shaking her brain.

"He has to be somewhere in here." Quinn gulped as she drew closer to the end of her papers. Her golden eyes read each word frantically and she gasped as she found her signature, "I have no report for the Blade's Shadow!"

Quinn rushed over to her wardrobe and yanked her dark blue cloak off a hanger. She threw it around her shoulders as she looked over at Valor, who was fast asleep again. The scout walked over to him and patted his feathers.

"I'll be back, Val."

* * *

 _I know that Talon is a stealthy assassin but this is ridiculous! I've searched high and low for this man and the only I've got nothing to show for it_. Quinn thought as she walked out of Gragas' Tavern. _The two places I haven't checked were Morgana's kitchen and the library. I highly doubt Talon has a sweet tooth so I suppose the library is my last option._

The scout slowed her pace when she noticed Emilia and Jericho walking in her direction as they talked. LeBlanc was giggling with her friend when she noticed the Demacian and her sweet smile immediately turned into an ugly scowl. The two kept quiet as Quinn passed by them. Quinn could feel the heat of their hate radiating off of them like a fire.

 _That was odd. Emilia LeBlanc never acknowledges me._ Quinn thought as she looked over her shoulder at the two Noxians. Both of them were glaring back at her and Quinn picked up her pace to the library.

Quinn slowly opened the door to the library and stepped inside the dim room—not many people seemed to be there other than a few summoners. They paid no mind to the young Demacian as she quietly walked passed them as they scribbled on scrolls and studied. Quinn's eyes scanned the room as she faked reading the spines of books on the bookshelf. Casually picking up a book, the scout slowly walked to the back of the room as she opened the book.

Quinn's golden eyes bounced around the room but saw that nothing had changed. Disappointed, the scout glanced down at the book she had picked up and saw that it was about marine biology in Bilgewater. Intrigued, Quinn flipped through the pages and read the passages on numerous animals she had never even heard of.

"Don't you have something better to do than following Noxians around, girl?" Teased a deep voice behind Quinn. She quickly turned around and saw Talon smirking at her. Her first instinct was to back away from the assassin as fast as she could but she hit a tall bookcase—she was cornered. "Surprised to see me? I thought you would be happy to finally find me."

"How'd you—"

"I'm not an idiot, Demacian." Talon scoffed, taking a step towards her. "I've seen you trying to be sneaky and follow around other Noxians and my sisters."

The assassin chuckled as he reached behind his back and pulled out a small stack of papers. Quinn's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the now wrinkled papers to be her report. Talon's smirk grew on his angular face as he flipped through the report.

"Jericho Swain and Emilia LeBlanc, two rumored members of the Black Rose, are around each other often—we may need to check into that. Vladimir, another rumored member of the Black Rose, seemed to meet up with Elise on occasion." Talon read aloud. The assassin chuckled as he read on, "Darius is a rather boring fellow who's only routine is to participate in Rift matches and work out while his brother leads a more elusive lifestyle. Draven is always on the move, chatting with many people whether they be Noxians or from another faction, he will end the conversation on 'how great Draven is'."

"Stop!" Quinn commanded as she lunged for the assassin. Talon evaded with ease and wrapped his arm around the girl's neck' making her immobile. The scout tried to claw his arm off of her but Talon yanked her closer. She coughed, "Let go!"

"Cassiopeia Du Couteau rarely leaves her room and when she does it's only for Rift matches—which aren't often. Katarina, on the other hand, is never near her room and it seems as if she is following someone. After tracking her, I always seemed to find General Garen close by."

"Someone will hear you!" Quinn kicked viciously, making the assassin drop her.

"Nothing on me? A pity." Talon shook his head. He threw the report carelessly at Quinn, scattering the papers everywhere. The scout hurried to pick them up and organize them. As she glanced down at them, she noticed had added his own writing—DUMB GIRL was scratched across each paper. Quinn sighed, realized that she would have to rewrite everything, and folded the report into her cloak pocket. "Maybe this would have sole thing interesting?"

Quinn looked back up at the assassin with a long frown and saw a small grey book in his hand. She gasped loudly when she realized that while Talon stole her report he had also stolen her journal.

"You wouldn't." Quinn's face flushed as she watched Talon tap on the spine of the book. Another wicked grin appeared on his fair face and he snapped the journal open.

"I wouldn't what? Read your little diary? I obviously would, idiot." Talon scoffed. The scout stood up and weakly swiped for the book but Talon caught her wrist. The assassin yanked Quinn's arm behind her back, earning a low growl from her. Talon lowered himself to her ear, "Don't even try."

"You're a horrible person."

"A natural talent such as my tracking skills… which sadly you seem to lack. The whole time you were following Noxians, I was two steps ahead and behind you." Talon looked back down at Quinn's journal. "Ah, this was written just a few days ago.

"I had just one match today and I was paired up with the Noxian assassin, Talon, again. Not that I mind, it's just when we are paired together he tries his hardest to take kills from me. It doesn't really matter because he always manages to win for us. But this match was particularly odd. Soraka and I were having a hard time against Thresh and Sivir and it seemed like we were going to lose, but Talon came around often. Believe it or not but he actually left them alive for me to give the final blow. It was a kind gesture but it was very bizarre. Throughout the entire match, Talon was ripping through people but if I was nearby, he would let me take the kill. I have no idea why but seeing him covered in blood and sweat gave me a weird, aching feeling in my chest. Soraka says its love—"

"Stop!" Quinn stomped on the assassin's boot while she begged. The assassin looked down and saw that the girl was covering her face with her hand. "Stop, please stop!"

"Why should I?" Talon asked rudely as he shoved the girl back into the bookcase. "It's not like I haven't already read it."

"Because… because…"

"Well?" Talon growled as he stepped closer. He cornered the poor girl against the books and put his strong arms on both sides of her. He watched Quinn's face quickly heat up as she fumbled for the right words. Talon harshly grabbed her jaw, "Spit it out already."

"It's because I think Soraka might be right!" Quinn blurted out. Talon remained silent as he stared at the girl, blinking every so often.

"You're in love with me?" The assassin finally spoke. His words surprised the girl, making her jump slightly. Talon released Quinn's face and she quickly looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"I… I don't know. It's possible." She said. Quinn saw the assassin's brow rise up slowly as he thought. He sighed lightly and pushed Quinn's journal into her hand. The scout looked down at the book in her hand and then she noticed Talon was backing away from her.

Quinn grabbed his sleeve before he got too far. Talon glanced down, confused. The scout tugged him back with her face increasingly got redder with each second that passed. To her surprise, he walked forward. Quinn held her journal tightly to her chest as she got on the tips of her toes. Talon remained motionless when Quinn pressed her soft lips on his cheek.

The scout peeked up at the assassin's dark eyes and saw that he was evading her gaze. Suddenly, Talon quickly pushed his lips on the scout. Quinn smiled when she noticed that the cocky assassin was nervous.

"Y-You should go and rewrite that report for that prince of yours." Talon said. The scout giggled and nodded. "And you ever want to see me covered in blood and sweat, you and I could always face off in a duel."

"Not adding to your giant ego but I think you could beat me."

"Fine. Maybe we can find another activity that could get us sweaty, sweetheart." Talon snickered when Quinn hit him with her journal.

"You're a pig." She growled.

"But you love me."

"Unfortunately." Quinn grinned as she walked passed the assassin.

"The feeling is mutual, scout." She heard Talon say before she turned the corner.

* * *

 _I decided to write this one shot when I came across too much fan art of pairings that involved Quinn and Talon not with each other. (Quinn/Darius, Quinn/Draven, even the obscure Quinn/Zed, and my least favorites Talon/Riven and Talon/Lux) As some of you may have noticed, Quinn/Talon is my favorite pairing ever. I wasn't upset or disgusted, I was just like "that's not right." Although I hate Talon/Lux with every fiber of my soul. So enough of my baby rage, I hope you enjoyed this little story of the best pairing involving Quinn or Talon. See you next time._

 _Also thank you Cornonjacob for fixing that error._

 _Edit: fixed some of Quinn's internal dialog, that was my error._


End file.
